1. Field
The present disclosure relates to capacitors, and more particularly, to a stretchable supercapacitor and/or a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A capacitor is a device for storing charges. A supercapacitor is also referred to as an electric double-layer capacitor or an electrochemical capacitor. When a voltage is applied to a supercapacitor, a double-layer is formed at an interface between an electrolyte and an electrode. Due to the double-layer, the supercapacitor can store a much larger amount of charges than a general capacitor.
A supercapacitor has drawn attention as an important storage means in renewable energy applications and/or fuel-efficient vehicle applications. The supercapacitor can store a large amount of energy in addition to having the advantages of a general capacitor. The supercapacitor may be one of the low cost substitutes for replacing a battery in various devices, such as power tools, mobile electronic devices, and electric motor vehicles. The energy density of the supercapacitor may be relatively lower than that of a battery, but the output density of the super-capacitor is much higher than that of the battery.